Illusions of the Mind and Heart
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: AU. After Order 66, Ezra Bridger goes into hiding and turns to bounty hunting, he meets Ketsu and Sabine and joins their team. After beign rejected by Sabine, Ezra turns to Ketsu who has recently announced her interest in him. Sabine is silently building up jelousy and bitterness that might tear their little team apart... (Idea goes to Anonymous Noob the 2nd). I don't own Rebels.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with a new AU! First of all, this story idea is from Anonymous Noob the 2nd, as well as the title of the story (Sorry if it took me too much time to write it!). I know this isn't exactly how you thought the story would start, Anonymus, but I had this in my head from several months and I couldn't help it. Don't worry, not all the chapters will be like this one. I also took some scenes from "Blood Sisters" to write this chapter.**_

 _ **1) Ezra and Sabine are the same age. Both are 20 years old.**_

 _ **2) Order 66 didn't happen as originally planned, it happened 7 years later. So many events that happened between Episode III and Rebels didn't happened or have a different date.**_

 _ **3) Ezra was twelve when Order 66 happened in this AU. (This will be explained in future chapters).**_

* * *

 _ **This takes place in the future of the story...**_

Lothal was, by most standards, a back-water planet in the Outer Rim. Most of its population were farmers and in recent years, the Empire had been taking an interest on the planet and they had built a small Imperial complex in the Capital of the planet. Many people didn't feel safe with the arrive of the Empire to the planet but they tried to continue with their life, also, the low Imperial presence allowed a small group of rebels to do numerous activities like stealing weapons and supplies from them, as well as stealing data that could help larger groups of rebels to fight against the Empire.

" _Specter 5, what is your status?"_ A young man in his early twenties asked as he hid from the Stormtroopers that were patrolling. He had midnight blue hair, cooper skin and bright blue eyes.

" _The download is almost complete."_ A young woman wearing Mandalorian armor answered.

"Well, hurry up. The bucketheads are starting their second patrol." He said.

" _Got it!"_ She said excited. _"I'll see you at the south door of the Imperial complex."_ She said.

"Okay. Specter 6 out." He said and turned off his comm.

The Mandalorian climbed down the wall and met with the young man wearing an orange jacket, brown cargo pants and brown boots.

"Took you long enough." He said with a teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, not many of us have powers like you, Jedi." She said.

He smiled. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He said when they heard the alarm and the Stormtroopers started to mobilize.

* * *

They ran through the alleys of Capitol City trying to evade any patrol they could found but somehow, the Stormtroopers managed to see them and started chasing them.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian turned left and met with a dead end.

"Great! What now!?" The Mandalorian said.

" _Where are they?"_ A Stormtrooper asked.

" _They went that way! C'mon!"_ Another answered.

"Ezra, what are we going to do!?" The Mandalorian asked while her partner looked around the alley looking for a way out.

The young man named Ezra, took a deep breath and turned around. "Take off your helmet and put on my jacket." He said.

"What?" The Mandalorian asked confused as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

He grabbed his helmet and put it inside a crate. "Sabine, do you trust me?" He asked as he stared into her amber eyes.

"You know I do." She answered.

"Good. You can smack me when we are back at the ship." He said and leaned back against the wall and pulled her closer to him.

"Ezra, what are you…" She wanted to ask but he kissed her.

Sabine was shocked by his sudden action but she soon relaxed and kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The young Jedi placed his hands on the back of her thighs, she took the hint and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist; he spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

The Mandalorian moaned when she felt his lips on her neck suckling and nibbling her skin, she ran her hands through his dark hair, then, she moved one of her hands from his head to the front of his body and slipped it under his shirt. Ezra gasped and moaned and continued kissing and suckling her neck, they were so into their make out session that they never heard the Stormtroopers coming their way.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" One of the Stormtroopers said when he saw the young couple kissing.

They broke apart and Ezra put Sabine down. "Is there a problem, sir?" He asked.

"This is a restricted area, what are you doing here?" The Stormtrooper asked as he stood in front of Ezra and Sabine.

"I'm sorry, sir. My boyfriend and I went to the market to buy some groceries and we haven't had much privacy back at home since my parents came to visit us and we couldn't find a private place." Sabine said.

The Stormtroopers stared at them for a couple of minutes. "Alright, we will let you go but consider this as a warning. Next time we find you breaking the law, we will put you under Imperial arrest. Do you understand?" The Stormtrooper said.

"Yes, sir." Ezra and Sabine answered in unison.

"Alright, move along, then." The Stormtrooper said.

Ezra grabbed the crate that had the "groceries" they had buy and he and Sabine walked out from the alley.

When they were a good distance away from the Imperials, Ezra took out Sabine's helmet from the crate and gave it to her.

"That went better than I thought." The Jedi said.

"And you didn't have to use your Jedi suggestion power on the bucketheads." Sabine said.

The young man groaned. "Oh, c'mon! Give me some credit, I'm getting better at it!" He said quite annoyed.

"Yes, you are." She said and kissed his cheek. "Now c'mon, we better return to the ship before they get worried." She said and took his hand in hers.

They walked through the streets of Lothal until they arrived at the spaceport and made their way to bay 36 where a modified VCX-100 light freighter known as " _the Ghost"_ was resting. Outside the ship there were two persons waiting for them; one was a female Twi'lek with green skin and green emerald eyes wearing a pilot suit, standing next to her there was a man in his late twenties and with tan skin, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, teal eyes and a goatee on his chin and he was wearing a green sweater, grey cargo pants and black boots.

"You are finally back." The man said when he saw the young adults walking to them.

"For a moment we believed they had captured you." The Twi'lek said.

"Nah, when they found out we had broken into the Imperial Complex we were long gone." Ezra said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you steal the information Fulcrum asked for?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Here is it." Sabine said as she took the data chip from one of the pouches of her belt.

The Twi'lek smiled and grabbed the data chip. "Thank you guys, I'm going to contact Fulcrum to tell him we have the information." She said.

"Hera, do you think I can finally be there when you talk with Fulcrum?" The Mandalorian asked.

"I'm sorry, Sabine but no." The Twi'lek named Hera answered and walked up the ramp of the ship.

The Mandalorian sighed in frustration and the man just placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did a good work; Hera really trusts you with this kind of operations." The man said.

"Then, why she doesn't trust me when it comes to Fulcrum?" Sabine asked rather annoyed.

"She does, Sabine. She just says that the less people know about Fulcrum, the better." The man said.

"Hey, Kanan! Can you give me a hand?" A big purple Lasat yelled from the top of the ramp.

"I'm coming, Zeb!" The man now identified as Kanan answered. "You two did good, never forget that." He said and went to help the Lasat, leaving the two young adults alone.

"You okay?" Ezra asked worried.

Sabine took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm going to be." She said, then, she turned around to face him. "You know, you thought really fast that distraction when the Stormtroopers were chasing us." She said with a teasing smile on her face.

Ezra started to blush. "W-well, y-yeah." He said. "The bucketheads would never suspect of a couple that is kissing in an alley."

Sabine giggled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, let's get inside and eat something before Zeb gets really hungry." She said and they walked up the ramp and into the ship.

* * *

 _Everything was black but Sabine could smell the smoke and felt an intense heat, she opened her eyes and saw the platforms above her. Her eyes widen in shock when she realized where she was; she sat up quickly but a sharp pain on her side made her winced in pain and clutched her side, when she took her hand from her side, she gasped at her glove covered in blood._

" _Ezra!?" She yelled. "Ezra!? Where are you!?" She yelled again._

" _Sabine!?" A voice yelled and she looked up._

" _Ezra." She whispered and smiled as the young man started to run towards her but when he was just a few meters away from her, a big explosion occurred and they were sent flying in different directions, knocking them out._

 _Sabine regained consciousness and opened her eyes, everything was black but once her eyes got used to the semi-darkness, she saw a lot of metal debris around her but she couldn't see Ezra._

" _Ezra!?" She yelled. "EZRA!"_

" _Sabine!" She heard a faint voice calling her name._

" _EZRA!" She yelled again._

" _Sabine! Wake up!" The voice said._

" _EZRA!"_

" _Sabine!" The voice seemed to fade._

" _EZRA!"_

" _SABINE! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

The Mandalorian's eyes shot up and sat up in bed panting heavily, she blinked several times to focus her sight and took some deep breaths to calm her down.

"Sabine?" A voice asked.

By instinct, she grabbed her blaster from its hiding place and aimed it towards Ezra.

"Sabine, it's okay!" The young man said and held his hands up. "It's okay! It's me, Ezra." He said.

"Ezra?"

He nodded. "Yeah, do you remember where we are?" He asked.

The young woman was about to answer when the door of their shared quarters opened and the rest of the crew appeared in the threshold of the door, the hiss of the door made Sabine to aim her blaster towards the rest of the crew.

"Sabine, it's okay!" Ezra said. "It's only the crew!"

"The crew?" Sabine asked confused.

"Yeah, it's only the crew." He said. "Kanan, Hera, Chopper and Zeb; we are on board the _Ghost_ , do you remember?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I remember." She answered.

The young man smiled softly. "Good, now lower your blaster, you're safe." He said and placed his hand on the blaster and took it from Sabine.

She blinked a few times and looked at Ezra. "Ezra?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He said smiling softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder and started to cry softly. The Jedi wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down, then, he looked up and saw Kanan standing on the threshold of the door. The older Jedi gave him a nod in understanding and left them alone.

"It's okay, Sabine. I'm here." He said.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled against his shirt.

He kissed her forehead. "Never." He said and sent her calming waves through the Force.

* * *

A few days later, Fulcrum had given the Specters a new mission. They needed to escort a courier that had vital information for the Rebellion, so Ezra and Sabine had offered to escort the courier and take it to Havoc Outpost, where a Fulcrum's contact would be waiting for them and take the courier to the leaders of the Rebellion.

The _Phantom_ separated from the _Ghost_ and jumped into hyperspace once they had left Lothal's orbit.

"So, what is this mission about?" Ezra asked as Sabine introduced the coordinates to Garel.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes. "Where were you during the mission briefing?" She asked.

"Sleeping, someone kept me up until it was past midnight, last night." He answered with a teasing smile.

She smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining, instead, I think I heard you begging for more." She said.

"It was good, I'm not complaining." He answered.

"Nice." She said and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

They arrived at Garel an hour later, they walked out from the hangar and headed to the place where they were going to meet the courier. While they were walking through the hallways of the spaceport, Sabine saw a graffiti on the wall an examined it.

"Babe, you okay?" Ezra asked when he realized Sabine was no longer walking beside him.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw the graffiti.

"Nothing." She said when she recognized the symbol.

Ezra shrugged and they continued walking. "I've been thinking." He said.

"Oh, that's never good." Sabine said with a teasing smile.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking about asking Hera if we could have a few days off once this mission is over." He said. "Just you and me."

"Just you and me, huh?" She asked.

"Mhm, doing whatever we want." He answered.

"That sounds amazing." She said smiling and kissed him on the lips. "Now, remember. The courier answers to the code phrase: "It's a long way to Alderaan." Okay?" She said and put her helmet on.

"Alright." He said.

They arrived at hanger number 22 and saw many aliens and humans coming out from the shuttle, they shared a glance and started to greet every human and alien that were in the hangar with the code phrase. They didn't have any success, many of the people to whom they said the phrase, they looked at them like if they were crazy, others only ignored them.

"It's going to be a long trip back to Lothal, if we don't find the courier." Ezra said and sat on top of a crate.

"It can't be. Hera had confirmation he boarded the shuttle." Sabine said. "Are you sure you were saying the code phrase, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a long way to Alderaan." He said, suddenly the crate where he was sitting started to move and make sounds.

"Whoa! What the...!?" The young man said and got off from the crate. "A droid? The courier is a droid?" He asked in surprise.

"That's the reason why we couldn't find it, it came with the cargo." The Mandalorian answered. "Talking about a low profile."

She knelt in front of the droid. "It's unit EG-86." She said.

"Nice to meet you, EG." Ezra said. "I don't understand why they hide such important information in a binary box." He said.

"Well, would you think it is a spy with important information?" The young woman asked.

"No, I wouldn't." He answered.

"That's a shame." A voice said from the top of the shuttle. Ezra and Sabine looked up and the figure jumped down and landed in front of them. "Because I would." The figure said.

"Ketsu." The young adults said in unison.


End file.
